


Take you like a drug

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #cussing, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You wake up from a dream, a dirty one, that felt way to real as you find out the reason behind this you were not really happy that Gabriel used something like this on you.





	

A/N: Just another fic that developed because of my boredom. Have fun reading. Have fun reading!

An invisible power pressed me down on the bed, invisible hands rooming up and down my body touching every inch of skin they could reach, kneading and pinching it until they went down to my center. A hand cupping around it slowly starting to rub against my fold before two finger got entered inside me, moving there fast while the palm of the hand rubbed against my clit making me moan and squirm under its touch.

“What the fuck!?” I asked myself fast breathing as I woke up from my dream but was it a dream? It felt too real, way too real that it could’ve been a dream. Rubbing my face I sat up on my bed. What the fuck did just happen? I was more than confused about the situation right now. A look at my clock showed me that it was 8 am. Sam and Dean should be awake at this time, also Gabriel who was currently living here. At the thought of him I blushed a little and my heart rate went a bit faster. Since the first time I saw him I had a crush on him as he started going on hunts with us and a huge one not to lie about that. I pushed the thought of him away because of this way to real dream I just had and got up leaving my room to make my way to the kitchen where I could hear the two brothers discussing about something, probably a case they were working at.

“Morning.” I greeted them with a smile on my lips before I went to get my coffee, not realizing the third person in the room.

“Did you sleep well?” Somebody asked me but it was neither Sam nor Dean. Gabriel. I turned around with the coffee mug in my hands facing the Archangel standing in the room, trying to figure out if he heard something better if one of them heard something.

“Yeah I…I think so.” I said with a normal voice before I took a long sip from my mug.

“Sure Y/N, if you call sleeping masturbating now.” Dean said with a little laugh directly facing me. My mug almost slipped outta my hands as he said that and my face turned deep red.

“I didn’t! I swear!” I said truthfully but then I heard Gabriel chuckle and suddenly everything was clear, he used his angel mojo on me. This little perverted shit.

“That was you? How fucking dare you!?” I yelled facing him in embarrassment as I walked up to him and directly looked it to his eyes. 

“Come on you liked it.” The Archangel said in amusement a dirty little grin hushing over his face. 

Both Sam and Dean were staring at us but we ignored them at the moment.

“Don’t you ever fucking dare using your god damn mojo on me ever again.” I hissed at the man in front of me. Sure I liked it but I wouldn’t admit it, not in front of the two brothers.

“Get a room you two.” The older brother fell in and as he spoke out those words Gabriel grabbed and snapped his fingers. 

Not even a second later I was caught between him and the wall.

“Now tell me again that you didn’t like it.” He whispered his hips pinning me against the wall I could feel my heart racing inside of chest.

“Okay maybe I did. But was this necessary?” I asked him hardly swallowing as I saw the look in his amber eyes. It had something animalistic, lust flaming up in them.

“I heard you moaning my name a few times and I couldn’t resist not using my angel mojo on you. I need to hear you cum through my hands.” He made a break only to lick over his lower lip leaning down to me his lips almost touching mine. “And you drive me insanely crazy, since weeks. You’re like a drug; I couldn’t stay away from you.” My heart race speeded up at his words. So he felt the same for me than I did for him? I didn’t expect that.

“You could’ve just said something you know.” I whispered after I found my voice again.

“I just wanted to make sure and using my angel mojo was the best way to find out.” He whispered against my lips before he smashed them on mine. I froze for a tiny second as I felt his lips on mine before I placed my hand on his cheek the soft scruff of his beard slightly tickling on my palm. The archangel cupped his hands around my face, kissing me intensely sending away the tensions from before. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed his hips harder against mine so I could feel the bulge that already grew in his pants. My moan gave him the chance to push his tongue into my mouth and so he did, he discovered the new place with it before he started a passionate fight with mine, his hands starting to room over my body. Pushing up my shirt he cupped his hands around my boobs starting to massage them, his fingers twirling my nipples between them easing a load moan from me.

“I want to hear more of those beautiful sounds.” He groaned against my lips before he placed soft kisses over my cheek down to my neck he started using his teeth, sucking and biting leaving some red marks there.

“Fuck…Gabe” I moaned pulling softly on his soft brown hair.

“Oh shit my name sounds so good out of your mouth.” He mumbled against my neck his fingers still playing with my nipples softly pinching them sending a wave of pleasure through my whole body right to the point between my legs.

“Fuck me please” I begged as he continually started rubbing his hips against mine letting me feel what I did to him.

“I will sugar be patient.” He whispered before he sucked a new mark into the skin at my collarbone. I grabbed his shirt starting to unbutton it impatiently. As soon as I opened the last button of his shirt I ripped it of off his torso and tossed it carelessly somewhere on the floor. He did the same with mine before he picked me up and walked to the bed with me where he placed me on the mattress. Stripping down his jeans he kicked them off his ankles, crawling on the bed afterwards. He dived between my legs straddling them, placing soft kisses on the inside of my thighs up to my still covered center where he immediately removed my panties so I was full naked, my body embraced to the man between my legs.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said as he started placing wet kisses using his tongue along my lower tummy down to my center where he licked a broad strip up and down my folds making me moan loudly. “And you taste so fucking good.” He mumbled his tongue flicking against my clit while he pushed two of his fingers slowly into me starting to move them, curling them up and massaging my walls. I dug my hand into his hair to find something to hold on, thrusting my hips against his face as he flicked his tongue against my clit another time.

“Oh please…fuck” I moaned loudly, his talented tongue keeping up its work, his fingers moving faster inside of me now I could slowly feel my orgasm building up as my muscles started to clench around his fingers and my legs started shaking.

“Are you gonna cum sugar?” He asked me, his voice dark and filled with desire before he dived down again licking another broad stripe through my folds, flicking his tongue against my clit one last time before I came, thrusting my hips up against his face loudly moaning his name. “Shit that was so hot seems like you like taking control.” He grinned his lip glistening from my arousal as he got up to me.  
“Maybe at some points.” I panted grabbing him by his face to pull him down to me, pressing my lips on his to kiss him willingly tasting my own arousal. I wanted him; I need to feel him now.

“Maybe I’ll let you ride my face the next time.” He said kicking off his boxers and getting in line with my entrance, slowly pushing himself in. A load groan escaped his lips as he felt how tight I was. I needed a few seconds to get used to his size, he was bigger than I expected. The Archangel started moving his hips, circling them pulling out and thrusting back in a pleasured moan leaving his mouth. “You feel so good Y/N.”  
After a few seconds we were both breathing heavily our whole bodies covered in a thick layer of sweat, the movement of his hips got harder and faster with the time hitting the exact right spot to make me scream and I loved it. I had my nails dug into his shoulders holding on to them as he kept thrusting into me hard and fast leaving a few scratch marks there. 

“Harder” I moaned wanting more of him, feeling him deeper inside of me. On my appeal he pushed himself fully into me until the very last inch, completely filling me out. His thrust getting harder he grabbed after my hand lacing our fingers with each other and his breath getting choppier with each new thrust he made telling me that he was about to reach his peak and so was I again. I started sucking on his neck using my tongue and teeth, raking my nails down his back.

“Oh fuck Y/N.” Crying out my name he tossed back his head loudly moaning as he came. He rocked his hips against mine a few more time, pumping the last of his load inside of me riding us through our orgasms.  
“This was fucking good.” I mumbled exhausted running my fingers through the archangel’s hair who collapsed on top of me breathing hardly.

“Sure you don’t want me to use my angel mojo on you another time? You would see what I could do with it Sweetie.” Gabriel said after his breath calmed down a bit. I chuckled; I might have said that I don’t want him to use it on me ever again but probably just because I was angry at the moment.  
“I would love to see what you can do with it.” I said then still playing with his hair. It’d be interesting to see what he could do with his special angel powers. Gabriel slowly pulled out of me before he laid down next to me pulling me close to him.

“Oh you will love it Baby.” He said and I could feel his grin against my neck, pressing a soft kiss on it afterwards. I just hummed an answer before my eyes shut and I feel asleep exhausted from his little game he tried on me with his angel mojo and the sex that followed not much later. But it was more than good, I wouldn’t deny it; it was the best sex I ever had in my entire life. He knew exactly what to do to bring pleasure to a woman and I couldn’t wait for the next time.


End file.
